


锤基如尼文系列 poison·剧毒

by soysau



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soysau/pseuds/soysau
Summary: 用24个如尼文字符的寓意为主题来写锤基pwp！不定期更新一个小番外，是之前说好的叔侄年下，加一点囚禁play和（伪）触手play，灵感来源于北欧神话中Loki被Thor抓住后被拴在岩石上，头顶还放了条巨蛇折磨他那一段





	锤基如尼文系列 poison·剧毒

poison·剧毒（番外）  
叔侄+囚禁play+（伪）触手play

脸颊上的灼热刺痛让他呻吟着从不安的噩梦中醒来，醒来后却发现噩梦并没有结束。他仍然身处一片幽冷的黑暗之中，两粒金红的火光正悬在他的头顶静静燃烧。火光正中那两条细长的黑缝状瞳仁很容易分辨出属于某种爬行类的野兽，它张嘴吐出红信，毒腺缓慢地沁出毒汁，顺着长长的尖牙一滴一滴垂落在他的脸上。  
他尝试着挣扎，但身体动弹不得。即使他努力别过脸去，那两粒火光也如影随形——毕竟这里并非真是什么毒虫野兽的巢穴，而是特意为他建造的幽暗囚室。囚室内粗看上去和天然形成的洞窟没什么两样，只是洞穴中央摆着一块黑沉沉的巨石，粗重的附魔锁链不时浮现出一两个强力的咒文辉迹，从石堆下方窜出，将他的四肢拉扯开，死死地束缚在岩石上。  
尽管五官因疼痛而扭曲着，依然可以看出这位阶下囚面容清秀俊美，有一双勾人心魄的美丽绿眸。奇怪的是，做为囚犯的他竟浑身不着一物，就这样裸露着一身丝缎般细腻光滑的雪白肌肤。即使在微弱的洞穴光线中，也能看出他的肉体线条结实性感，充满成熟的魅力。岩石上攀附着几条成人手腕粗细的巨蛇，护卫似的在他周身游走，还有几条盘踞静静在他的腰际与双腿之间。蛇身斑斓的彩色花纹衬着男人清冷的白净肌肤，陷阱一般，既危险而又诱人。  
看来这个囚室建造者的目的，比起“关押囚徒”，更像是“锁起来慢慢享用”。  
“叔叔，我又来看你了。你还好吧？”一阵脚步声伴着充满活力的问候打破了洞穴内的寂静，悬在他头顶的巨蛇似乎感应到了什么，扭头缩回了洞穴深处。男人则听出了那个熟悉的声音，暗自咒骂了一句，心里倒宁愿继续陪着那条毒蛇。  
来人是一位身材高大的英俊青年，一头金发灿烂得如同正午的阳光，湛蓝的双眼里盛满真诚的笑意，好像只是在一个风和日丽的假日下午，对一位熟识的长辈亲切问好。他走进洞穴时周身自动浮现出一层朦胧温暖的金色微光，一路走过的地方传来毒虫们躲避掩藏时发出的窸窸窣窣的声响。  
“很难说，托尔。我不是很喜欢你找来的新看守。”他抬头望向靠坐在岩石一侧的金发青年，用平静地嗓音开了个小玩笑。“它太刻薄了。一开口就能伤人。”  
“可能它很喜欢你呢，叔叔。它弄伤你只是因为太过热情。你知道，我也总这样。”托尔一只手温柔地抚上他面颊上被毒液腐蚀出来的新鲜伤口，将上面的血污擦拭干净。另一只手却猥亵地伸向了他毫无遮蔽的下身，抓住那根软软垂在双腿间的花茎，捏在手里肆意揉弄。“气氛一旦热烈起来我就很难控制自己……特别是对你，洛基。”  
“唔……又来……”男人顿时丢掉了冷静的伪装，在他的逗弄下浑身一颤，细瘦的腰肢也不由得扭动了起来，无奈手脚早被锁死，他虚弱的挣扎反倒像一种沉醉于快感的本能回应。  
“没办法，叔叔。你那里又紧水又多，每次都含得我好舒服，一天不干你我憋得难受。”也许是由于气质过于憨直，托尔就连说这种淫言秽语时都显得一脸坦诚，反倒噎得洛基不知说什么好。更何况他的手脚也没法动弹，只有躺在那里干瞪着眼，看着托尔在他胯间熟练地揉搓起来。  
缠绕在他大腿根部的几条小蛇似乎畏惧着托尔身上那层温暖的辉光，因此托尔的手刚一搭上他的下身，它们就缓缓退进黑暗之中，露出了紧压在岩石上的白嫩双丘，还有那枚一直被遮挡住的小小花穴。  
仔细一看，那柔嫩的花穴小巧可爱，泛着晶亮的水光。但与紧致娇弱的穴道不同的是，穴口的肉壁肿成了艳红的颜色，几乎无法合拢。那条通红鼓胀的细肉缝无力地微敞着，颤抖中偶尔漏出几滴花蜜，和汗水精液混在一起，散发出一种诱惑的甜香。在靠近穴口的臀肉上，肉眼可见点点干涸的白色精斑，反复撞击留下的淤青与手指形状的红印遍布大腿与后臀，被毫无血色的肌肤衬托得分外醒目。不用说，这男人的后穴在近期内一定被人粗暴地蹂躏过，而且不止一次。  
而洛基看向托尔时的眼神清楚地指出了这一切的罪魁祸首，这些天来将他拴在这儿发泄兽欲的混蛋不是别人，正是面前这个看着他笑得一脸正直温柔的金发青年，他年轻的侄儿。  
怨恨，愤怒，羞耻，恐惧和……一点点的期待。托尔一眨不眨地盯着那双绿玉般的双眸，仔细分辨着那寒冰似的目光之下，悄然涌动着的诸多情感。他真想告诉洛基，自己有多爱他从前狡黠聪慧的微笑和胸有成竹的神气，就有多爱他现在这副衣不蔽体，饱受折磨的狼狈模样。一个是自恃清高，总对他冷言冷语的刻薄长辈，另一个是失掉一切尊严，只在他身下婉转承欢的放荡情人。这两者的巨大反差直让托尔体会到一种超越人伦的背德快感，只觉得欲火中烧，想立刻将洛基压在身下，干到他高潮迭起，痛哭求饶。  
当然，就算他现在向叔叔表明这份真诚而扭曲的爱意，他多半也听不进去。相反，一点点肉体上的折磨更能提醒他眼下的处境。  
托尔爱抚的手从脸颊一路来到胸口，雪白光洁的胸膛上散落着好几处深浅不一的鲜红咬痕，连乳晕和乳尖都未能幸免。他左手捏起一粒深红的乳珠，用力旋转捻弄，右手握着洛基微微昂起的花茎，套弄的动作越来越快。  
“嗯……你，你放手！……啊！”经过这么多天强制性的“调教”，洛基的本就比常人敏感的身体这下彻底食髓知味，稍有点刺激就起了反应。胸前和下体同时传来的阵阵快感让他的双目开始迷离失神，苍白的面颊上涌起一片潮红，呼吸也逐渐紊乱起来，仿佛随时都能浪叫出声。可每当他要完全沦陷于欲望之中时，托尔却会坏心地在他脆弱的乳尖上狠狠一掐，让他痛呼着从快感的顶峰跌回被人侵犯着的屈辱现实，双目泛起泪光。  
即便如此，他的下身还是不受控制地在托尔手下硬了起来。被封了洞穴阴冷的空气浸得冰凉的皮肤逐渐升温，浑身泛出一抹娇媚的嫣红。他皱着眉头，神情似痛苦又似陶醉，红唇中不时逸出一两声悦耳的低吟。托尔见状放缓揉弄花茎的动作，转而用手指轻戳着湿漉漉的铃口，将那泪滴似缓缓渗出的体液抹在指尖。  
“叔叔，我听说一些有趣的流言。比如说你能将下身变成女人，甚至能像她们一样分娩……这么神奇的魔法，哪天我也想见见。”他盯着洛基身下那枚小巧的粉穴，热切地说道。“你会变给我看吗？”  
“这还不好办么，孩子？替我解开这个。”洛基朝托尔晃了晃自己的手腕，镣铐连着锁链在他耳边哗哗作响。“我在这方面懂得肯定比你从流言里听到的还要多……比如说想不想你在上面动，我在下面给你施一个足够维持好几个小时耐力的持久咒？或者是能将快感翻个十几倍的感知魔法？……”  
“天哪，我越来越觉得爱上一个魔法师是件超棒的事情了。”托尔由衷地感叹道。但他又很快摇了摇头：“不，不行。现在我不能冒这个险。你是个变形术大师，我没把握能阻止你逃走。而且这次皇室之间的内斗，要不是有海姆达尔的全知之眼相助，你的阴谋就成功了。我也没机会把你关在这里了。”  
托尔说着站起身，绕到岩石的正前方，蹲下捧起洛基修长挺直的右腿，将脸凑进他的双腿之间。青年火热的呼吸直直地喷在他的双丘上，敏感的穴壁收缩地更加厉害，从中滴落的透明淫水隐隐散发出几分勾人的味道。  
“那你想做什么？”洛基喘息着问道，隐隐有一丝不祥的预感。  
“……我在想，我们为什么不试试别的魔法呢？”托尔说着吻上了洛基红肿的穴口，用唾液和舌尖舔开因充血而肿硬的穴肉。待穴肉在舔弄下抽搐着软化了下来，托尔便用指尖拨开湿软的肉壁，将细窄的穴口向用力撑大，硬是将一个滑溜溜的物件塞进他娇嫩的穴道之中。  
“你，你放了什么进去？！”仰躺着的角度根本看不见自己的下身被塞进了什么，洛基惊慌地想要夹紧双腿，但这样只会让缚着脚踝的锁链愈发向两侧收紧，将他的双腿拉得更开。  
他能清晰地感觉到后庭传来的一种陌生而滑腻的古怪触感。那东西粗入时不过三根手指般粗细，充满弹性，周身布满黏糊糊的温热液体。他的花穴虽细，而且肿得厉害，但光是含在里面也不至于太辛苦。然而托尔的手刚一抽回，那东西突然暴涨了一大圈，瞬间将整个小穴塞得满满当当的，连穴口的皱褶都被撑平，挤成了一个绷紧的红圈。  
“痛！……好痛……快拿走……”下体撕裂般的疼痛让洛基呜咽着踢蹬着双腿，镣铐随着他的动作勒进了脚腕还未愈合的旧伤之中。一道道新鲜的血迹从磨破的皮肉间缓缓淌下，他却因下身的痛苦而浑然不觉。  
“放松一点，叔叔！很快就不痛了。”一旁的青年赶紧按住他的乱动的双腿，小声地哄道，以免他继续弄伤自己。  
“呜……不行……太大了……”洛基大口地喘着气，努力想要放松肠道，谁知塞满他下身的那玩意儿突然向内一挺，光滑的表面竟蹦出一连串凸起的肉粒，直直地接撞上穴道内部的嫩肉。  
“啊啊啊！”洛基瞬间睁大了双眼，高声哭叫着，一连串的泪珠从泛红的眼眶里滚滚而下。  
这感觉太刺激，太强烈了……刮擦着他穴道的肉粒并不完全相同，有的粗糙坚硬，嵌入他柔软的穴壁内部缓缓地摩擦着。有些扁平柔韧，来回搔弄撩拨着那几处敏感点。有的则像触手上的一个个小吸盘，紧咬住穴肉大口吮吸着……光是一样就够他受的了，而现在，这么多种不同的刺激感一起冲撞着他脆弱的穴道，直接将他送上了极致的高潮。  
洛基浑身哆嗦着，下腹肌肉一抽一抽的缩紧，花穴却因为被撑得太满，只是颤抖似的收缩了几下，立刻又被里面胀大的肉团无情地顶开，从深红的小洞里喷出一股股蜜汁。而他饱胀的花茎早被等着这一刻的金发青年含在了口中，趁着他后穴的高潮狠狠一吸。前后夹击之下，他哪还忍得住，细腰一挺，把整个花茎都埋进了托尔的口中，哭喊着就射精了。  
“叔叔，你射了好多啊……”青年像在品尝什么美味一般，满足地咽下洛基泄在他嘴里的液体，依然不舍地吞吐着软下来的花茎，对着茎身又吸又咬。  
“啊……”被前后高潮席卷过后的他已经没有力气再挣扎了，软绵绵地瘫在岩石上，屁股底下湿了一大片。他有气无力地低声呻吟着，任金发青年趴在他大开的双腿之间，尽情亵玩着他的下体，一双美目水气氤氲，无神地望向头顶的黑暗之中。  
然而，为他安排的小小惩罚并没有就此结束。待花穴从慢慢松弛下来后，泡在淫水中的粗长肉团竟像活物一般，在穴道里四下扭动起来，像一条捕食的巨蟒，一个劲地向穴道深处钻去。  
刚高潮的穴肉敏感至极，被这么猛得一插，顿时痉挛着绞住向花心深入的肉块，然而很快就在强硬的戳刺下败下阵来，反而让肉团顺着肉壁，继续向花穴最深处探了进去。  
“不……这太……我不行了！我……”他仰头哀叫着，感觉被一根烧红的烙铁深深插入自己的下体，一直冲进腹腔，连内脏都被搅动得乱七八糟的。但很快他连痛呼都叫不出声了，只能无力地半张着嫣红的双唇，发出断断续续的模糊呻吟，银亮的津液不受控制地从口角落到下颌上。  
“叔叔，没事的……”托尔终于从他胯下抬起头来，柔声安慰道，双手按上洛基剧烈起伏着的白皙小腹，看似是在替他抚慰按摩，排解痛苦，实则在不动声色地刺激着他腰部的敏感处，让他的肉体在灼烧般的痛苦与肉欲的快乐之间来回反复。  
“呜……好深……”形状总是在变化的肉团以不一样的姿态一次次冲撞着几乎快失去知觉的内壁，肠肉被摩擦得发烫。濡湿的花穴已经完完全全被干开了，肿胀的穴口翻出一圈通红穴肉，比一开始还要艳丽几分。叔叔这双腿大开，淫乱无比的模样看得托尔双眼发直，下身一阵燥热，忍不住吻上了洛基的性感的薄唇，舌头细致地扫过他口腔里的每一个角落，最后与那条主动勾住他舌头的小巧粉舌纠缠在一起。  
洛基无意识地回应着托尔的亲吻，在亲吻的空隙间发出几声婉转妩媚的娇吟。接二连三地强烈刺激搞得花穴酥麻无比，鲜明的痛感渐渐变成麻木的钝痛，在体内灵活的抽插搅动也不再那么难以忍受，反而有一股热乎乎的暖流在体内升腾。终于尝到了快感的身体开始有了反应，他本能地小幅度地摇晃起下身，迎合着肉团毫无规律的插弄。  
听着洛基口中越来越放荡的娇喘声，托尔知道这个男人已经被欲火征服了。他摸向洛基的下身，稍微揉了两把又热又涨的花茎，那花茎就颤抖了两下，又一次喷出了一大股白浊的体液，只是量不如第一次多。与此同时，他身下的小穴也在持续的快感中达到了高潮，肉壁艰难地蠕动着，颤抖地包住侵犯着内壁的肉团，好像要把它吸进穴道更深处。  
“叔叔……我就说你会喜欢的。”托尔低头看了看自己指间粘着的粘稠白液，目光又落到男人沉浸在欲望中的美丽胴体上。“现在该我了。”  
洛基还来不来反应，青年就压上他的身子，粗壮的性器挤开穴口的嫩肉，一下捅进汁水充盈的肉道里。  
“别……里面……会撑坏的……”他哑着嗓子叫了两声，只觉得后庭又一次被蛮横地打开，青年硕大的肉棒比在他肠道中肆意横行的肉块更加火热滚烫，几乎让他产生小穴要被烫坏了的错觉。被操干到松软的内壁湿滑极了，托尔毫不费力地抽插了起来，里面都肉团被他撞得往花穴里又深入了几分。洛基细窄的腔道被两个巨物同时插干着，硕大的龟头和肉粒一齐碾磨着薄嫩的肉壁，捅得他穴心酸麻不已。  
“啊……啊……”男人的紧蹙眉头，泪痕满面，两粒红肿的乳头硬硬地挺立在胸膛上。托尔宽厚的手掌正覆在上面，随着抽插的动作大力揉搓着。不停被插干着的下身被撞得前后摇晃，传来阵阵淫靡的水声。  
“怎么样，叔叔？我干得你爽吗？还想要吗？”青年一边动着腰，一边在满面红潮的叔叔耳边大声问道。  
“我……我……很舒服。还想要……”他最后的矜持也被下身清晰可怖的快感淹没淹没，肉道内传来的丝丝痛楚反而让他更加亢奋，忘了从一开始自己就是被强迫的这一事实，甚至开始主动求欢。但被锁链束缚住的身躯没法顺着他的心意自由活动，他能做的也就是尽量敞开自己的私密处，与青年耸动的健美腰身紧贴在一起，毫无保留地承受着他的每一次冲撞。  
“太好了，叔叔。马上满足你……”托尔的动作当然称不上温柔，充斥着不加节制的原始暴力。唯有那张刚毅俊美的年轻面庞浸在他周身散发出的金色微光中，宛如天神降世。然而这天神的眉宇间充斥着情欲的色彩，紧盯着身下男人的目光满含扭曲的占有欲，甚至透着几分兽性的狰狞。“……叔叔，我操得你这么爽，你以后也哪都别去了好不好？就这样一直留在我身边……你要是想逃，我就把你抓回来。反正你哪里也别想去，洛基，你永远是我一个人的……”  
“嗯……随你……”对于托尔的这番话，洛基虽然一字不漏地听进耳中，但实在无暇思考其中的深意，恍惚地应了一声，意思是求托尔少说两句，多操弄几下他瘙痒的后穴。  
看着男人春意荡漾的魅惑神态，托尔微微一笑，提起壮硕的性器，凶悍地撞进他开合吞吐着的湿热花穴里，粗硬的龟头一下一下亲吻在他的穴壁深处，直到洛基尖叫着缩紧穴肉，穴内汁液喷涌，又一次攀上情欲的高峰。托尔却还没有尽兴，对准那几近崩溃的小穴又是一阵猛插，撞得他两瓣臀肉一片淤肿，抖个不停。  
“托尔，我不行了……你就放过叔叔吧……”半昏半醒间，洛基无助地哭喊道。正在兴头上的青年被他这样一激，顿时把持不住，疯狂地往穴道深处捅刺了几十下，顶着花心射出大股浓精。他的小穴本能地大口吮吸起来，可肉壁刚经过这么长时间的蹂躏，又酸又软，似乎连合拢都无比艰难。  
所以托尔刚拔出自己的性器，男人就闷哼一声，一小股白液噗嗤噗嗤地从翕动的穴口处喷涌而出，看上去色情至极。  
高潮过后的洛基浑身香汗淋漓，胸口布满粗暴抓咬留下的淤痕，挂满汗液精液的花穴肿得不成样子，绵软垂下的花茎吐着几滴精水，顺着会阴滑进半张着的后穴里。不过好歹结束了这场粗暴混乱的性事，他疲惫地闭上双眼，放松身子瘫在岩石上，这才感觉到浑身酸痛得要命，四肢被收紧的锁链拉得大开，手腕与脚踝处新磨破的伤口更是火辣辣地灼烧着。他刚想求托尔将锁链放长一些，却见他仍然盯着自己满是欢爱痕迹的下身出神。  
“啊！不……”还没等洛基开口，青年突然伸出手指，挤进泥泞不堪的花穴中抠挖了起来，吓得男人一声惊呼。  
“叔叔，你屁股放松点，我帮你把里面的东西拿出来。你这样夹着我没法弄。”说着托尔捏住那块软化下来的肉团，一点点把它从兀自颤抖的穴道中往外拽。  
“啊啊……慢点……”整个过程对洛基来说过于漫长，还未消退的肉粒恋恋不舍地刮擦着充血的穴道，又激起一阵细微的快感。但他知道这时候发情太危险了，谁知道这精力旺盛的年轻人会不会再来几次。于是只好咬紧下唇，蠕动着穴肉，尽力把那东西往外排，一想到自己穴口抽动收缩的样子全被侄儿看在眼里，终究还是有些羞耻，两腮飞上一片绯红。  
在两人的努力下，那肉团终于被排到了穴口，眼看就要被扯出来了，谁知托尔低笑一声，又一把把它塞了回去。  
“算啦。我看叔叔还挺喜欢的，干脆我不在的时候就让它来满足你这个小骚穴。”他说着吻上洛基湿乎乎的臀肉，看着肉团自行朝湿热的小洞里钻了进去。  
“啊……不行……求你了，叔叔我受不住……”下身被玩弄得一塌糊涂的男人在托尔身下小声地抽噎着，却没有办法阻止他把肉团塞回去的动作。  
“受不住？我看不足两天，你就会哭着求我别拿走了。”这方面托尔可很有发言权。当初他们第一次做爱，洛基也是这样百般拒绝，结果还不到半天，那饥渴的小穴就再也离不开他了。 “你就准备好给我干一辈子吧。”托尔说着吻上了他的嘴唇。  
“一辈子”。亲吻中洛基反复咀嚼着这个词，然后两人都尝到了泪水滚落时温热咸涩的味道。  
或许这一切远比他想象得要简单，也可能更复杂。因为如果惩罚只是那条巨蛇的毒液，他不过受些皮肉之苦。但如果托尔和他一样，是被“爱”这种无药可医的剧毒侵蚀了灵魂，那恐怕直到诸神黄昏，天焚地毁的那一天，自己都找不到能从他身边逃开的办法了吧。

end.


End file.
